Heels
by hotforteacher
Summary: Cal notices that there is something different about Gillian. Just something silly I thought of before getting ready for the Super Bowl! :


**Idea came to me while I was getting ready to watch the big game! Don't own anything!**

* * *

When the elevator doors opened, Gillian made her way to the figure standing by the front desk. "Seriously, Cal, you called me into work right before the Super Bowl is to begin?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "There's one every year! You can catch the next one." Gillian rolled her eyes. "We have a new case and it couldn' wait till Monday."

"Fine, let's just make it fast and one of the TV's in the lab will be tuned to the Super Bowl." She started to make her way to the lab.

"What the hell for?" He threw his hands in the air.

"The commercials."

She was about to open the lab door when Cal put his hand on her shoulder and spun her around. He cocked his head to the side and squinted his eyes. "There's something different about ya." He stared at her face for a couple of seconds then he snapped his fingers. "I got it, you changed you hair."

Gillian had a mixture of anger and laughter on her face. After fighting the urge to giggle, she said seriously, "Cal, lets get this work done. I wanna make it back in time to watch Glee after the game."

He wrinkled his nose, "You actually watch that show?" He opened the door for her and they made their way in.

.:.

"Alright, so I'm thinking that we should set up an interview for this guy. He has guilt written all over his face. Tomorrow I'll ge-"

"COME ON! THAT WAS A FAIR CATCH!" Gillian slammed her hands done on the table. "LET THEM FUCKING PLAY!" She pushed herself out of her chair and started to pace the room.

"Darling, it's just a game-"

"It's the fucking Super Bowl, get it right!"

Once again Cal cocked his head and leaned it against his hand. "Do you have on different make-up?"

She stopped her pacing and confusingly looked at Cal. "What?"

He pointed a finger in her direction, "There's something different about you. Is it your make-up?"

Gillian unconsciously brought her hand up to her cheek. "No... I'm wearing the same make-up. And I haven't been to the hair dresser in God knows when."

Cal started to scratch his chin. "Hmm... have you been having sex?"

Her face turned to stone as she sat back down in her chair. "That is none of your concern."

"Then I take that as a no. Did you-"

Gillian stood from her chair screaming, "TOUCHDOWN! WHOO-HOO!"

Cal just shook his head and went back to looking at the footage.

.:.

Cal was closing down the computer when he said, "Well at least we made a dent in this case. I'll get Loker and Torres to do the leg work tomorrow morning." She nodded. He knew she had been listening because it was half time and they had already seen that boring commercial. "Are you going home to watch the rest of the game?"

"Yeah. I don't want to go to a bar by myself and then drive home with drunks on the road. Is Emily at home?"

He gathered his notes and made his way out of the lab. Gillian followed with her bag over her shoulder. "Nah, she's at a Super Bowl party with a lot of her friends." They both walked into his office, where Cal unceremoniously dropped the papers on his desk.

Gillian nodded. She was free to go but something held her back. "Heels."

He didn't look up from his desk. "What about them darlin'?"

"I'm not wearing any heels. I didn't plan on coming into work so I wore my Sperry's." She held out her foot to show off her boat shoes.

Cal looked up and smiled. He walked around his desk never taking his eyes off of her. Soon he was invading her personal space, his face a couple of inches for her's. They stayed like that for a while. Neither one of them wanted to break the eye contact. Finally Cal said, "You know, I like you better at this height. It makes your lips a lot closer to mine then if you were wearing heels."

Gillian subconsciously licked her lips. "Yes, well, I should get going." She didn't move.

Cal stared at her lips. "Yes, you don't want to miss Glee."

Gillian began to smile. "You can always come over and watch the rest of the game with me."

He held out his arm and said, "Lead the way, darlin'."

.:.

The next day, Gillian walked in the lab. She saw Loker and Torres and made her way over to them. "Hey, did you get the footage from that bar?"

Loker looked up from where he was standing. He was about to answer her when he cocked his head to the side and squinted. "You look different."

Ria looked up too and said, "Cute shoes Foster, but I never thought I would see you in a pair of flats."

Gillian blushed. "Yes well, I thought it was time for a change. Get that video from the bar analyzed before we bring in the bartender." She smiled and turned to walk away.

After the door closed, Eli still looked a little confused. "She still looks different."

"Didn't you just hear me say that she was wearing flats instead of heels?"

"Yeah, but other than that she still looks different." Ria rolled her eyes and got to work on the video. After a couple minutes pondering what was so different from the Foster today than the Foster from last Friday, he snapped his fingers. "I got it! She just got laid."

Ria slowly turned her head to look at Eli. He had a good point, but this was not the place or time. At least not while Cal Lightman can spy on them with his security cameras. "Get back to work, Loker. The bartender is coming in about an hour and we need to get this done."

Eli shrugged his shoulders and got back to work.


End file.
